Mobile edge computing (MEC) provides an information technology service environment and a cloud computing capability in a radio access network (RAN) close to user equipment (UE), thereby creating a highly distributed environment for deploying an application and a service, and storing and processing data. The MEC may further open real-time radio network information, and provide personalized and context-related service experience for the user equipment (for example, provide a video optimization service based on a user location and a scaling value (QoS Class Identifier, QCI)). In the prior art, a mobile edge system is constructed based on a MEC concept.
In an existing mobile edge system, a fixed migration solution (for example, an application-based migration solution, a platform-based migration solution, or a routing-based migration solution) is used for a to-be-migrated application, to migrate the application from a source mobile edge server to a target mobile edge server. If the migration solution is not suitable for the to-be-migrated application, in a process of migrating the to-be-migrated application, relatively long service interruption time or a relatively long delay may occur on user equipment served by the to-be-migrated application in the mobile edge system.